The present invention relates generally to release mechanism, and, more particularly, to an electrically powered wire release mechanism.
Certain applications call for a simple, compact actuation system for providing a force and/or for moving a pin, plunger, or other device. While such a task can be completed with the use of explosives or other pyrotechnics or a relatively large electrical input, these systems can involve substantial expense, additional safety measures, and/or increased size, weight and/or complexity. In addition, traditional split-spooled wire-restrained devices may provide for actuation of a component in a manner which uses neither pyrotechnics nor an inordinate amount of electrical input. However, such devices can occupy a substantial amount of space and present other limitations as well.